Robo
Character Synopsis Robo 'is a humanoid robot built before 1999 A.D. presumably in the Geno Dome or Factory to serve and study humans. His manufacturer was the supercomputer known as Mother Brain. Robo had a female robot companion named Atropos XR; she was probably made at the same time as Robo. Robo was stationed in the Proto Dome before the Apocalypse; Lavos's eruption disabled him, and he remained sedentary until 2300 A.D. when Lucca reactivated him. Throughout the course of the game, Robo struggled with his purpose in life; soon after his reactivation, he was labeled useless and trashed by similar models known as the R Series. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B ' '''Verse: '''Chrono Trigger '''Name: '''Robo (It's serial number is R-66Y), Prometheus '''Gender: '''None, as it's a robotic lifeform, however it identifies itself as Male '''Age: '''Unknown; Over 300 years upon discovery, over 700 years by end of Chrono Trigger, over 15,200 when seen in Chrono Cross '''Classification: '''R-Series Robot, Creation of Lucca, Artificial Intelligence '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Robo's main element is shadow, as such, It's capable of manipulating darkness in it's attacks), Energy Manipulation (Techs such as Laser Spin allows Robo to project a beam of energy in an omnidirectional method), Electricity Manipulation (Shock creates a massive area of electricity, which shocks entire groups of opponents when used), Healing (Cure Beam heals any being who's caught in the beam except opponents), Explosion Manipulation (Area Bomb causes a large detonation to occur, exploding any opponent within it's promixity), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future), Information Analysis (Has the ability to learn anything about it's opponents just by being in their presence), Fire Manipulation (His double techs with Lucca showcases Robo's ability to infuse itself with flames and attack with them). Resistance to space/time warping, Darkness Manipulation and fire hotter than the core of the earth 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting against Queen Zeal, who's capable of replicating Mammoth Machine's feat of indefinitely lifting up all continents, which yield this level of power. Also assisted in the defeat against Lavos, who's vastly superior to The Mammoth Machine, which draws power upon Lavos in order to preform it's feat) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Superior to Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat. Comparable to the likes of Crono, who could destroy The Mammoth Machine) Durability: Solar System Level '(Survived a beat down from numerous R-Series Robots, whom of which are at least comparable to Robo. Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health), likely '''Limitless '''due to being a robot, which in Chrono Trigger lack stamina 'Range: 'Standard melee range, tens of meters with lasers. Kilometers with magical techs 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Has studied the entire world for 400 years and has an almost complete understanding of everything on Earth. Implied to have some awarness of The Entity, something that not even Lucca or the crew are aware of) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Dragon Arm:' An arm with the crushing strength of a dragon. *'Crisis Arm:' The attack damage is multiplied .5x the last digit in Robo's HP *'Apocalypse Arm:' When this attack hits critically, it does max damage. Helmet: *'Haste Helm:' Has a defense of 35 and doubles Robo's speed as long as he wears it. *'Prism Helm:' Has a defense of 46 and protects Robo from all negative status ailments while raising Magical Defense by +9. Armour: *'Moon Armour:' Has a defense of 85 and raises magic defense by 10, also protects against all negative status ailments. Accessories: *'Green Dream:' Gives Robo a second chance should he fall in battle. It's only symbolized with an angel, its not outside help. *'Dragon Tear:' Raises critical hit ratio Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Punch:' Launches his fist at an enemy *'Cure Beam:' Restore health to one ally *'Laser Spin:' Attack all enemies with laser beams *'Robo Tackle:' Tackles an enemy *'Heal Beam:' Heals all allies and himself *'Rapid-fire fist: '''Fires his fist like a machine gun at an enemy *'Proximity Bomb: Blasts surrounding enemies with fire damage *'''Electrocute: Electrocutes all enemies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Chrono Series Category:Square Enix Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Information Analyzers Category:Tier 4